treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunny Day
Sunny Day is an animated television series produced by Silvergate Media. The series revolves around Sunny (voiced by Lilla Crawford), a hairdresser who runs her own salon with the help of her talking dog Doodle (Rob Morrison), hair colourist Rox (Élan Luz Rivera), and receptionist Blair (Taylor Louderman). Sunny's best customers are Timmy (Kevin Duda), who is in charge of hosting events and shows in Sunny's hometown, and Cindy (Melissa van der Schyff), the unlucky town baker who has a constant bad hair day. The series is loosely based on the Random House picture book series The Fairytale Hairdresser by Abie Longstaff. Each episode features an original song written by Peter Lurye. 40 episodes of Sunny Day are being produced by Silvergate in association with the Canadian animation company Pipeline Studios. On April 5, 2016, the 40-episode order was divided into two seasons of 20 episodes. The series premiered on Nickelodeon in the United States on August 21, 2017. It began airing in Canada on Treehouse TV in September 2017. Premise Taking place in the seaside town of Friendly Falls, the series follows a professional hairstylist named Sunny who works at her own salon. Sunny uses her creativity and knowledge of hair care to solve problems. The other salon employees are Sunny's talking dog Doodle, Rox the hair colourist, and Blair the receptionist. Sunny's best customers are Timmy, who hosts every town event in Friendly Falls, and Cindy, the unlucky local baker with constantly messy hair. While the setting of the series is different, the message and characterization mirror Abie Longstaff's original vision in The Fairytale Hairdresser books, which feature salon-owner Kittie Lacey, "the facilitator and the problem-solver … at the heart of the community"Abie Longstaff, "On creating The Fairytale Hairdresser series", Library Mice, 12 July 2014 "who works hard, defeats evil-doers, and shows solidarity with the girls she helps." Imogen Russell Williams, "Picture books that draw the line against pink stereotypes of girls ", The Guardian, 30 July 2015 Characters Main * Sunny (voiced by Lilla Crawford) – A 10-year-old professional hairstylist who owns her own beauty parlour. She drives a van called the Glam Van and has an optimistic, determined attitude. * Doodle (voiced by Rob Morrison) – Sunny's talking pet dog and sidekick. A tuft of fur on his head is styled to look like hair with highlights. He often serves as the comic relief of the series. In addition to talking, Doodle is capable of driving the Glam Van. * Rox (voiced by Élan Luz Rivera) – The 9-year old hair colourist at Sunny's salon. She has wavy multicoloured hair and is a skilled skateboarder. She is known for creating her own hair dyes in the salon's colour lab. She has a young brother named Junior. * Blair (voiced by Taylor Louderman) – The 9-year old receptionist at Sunny's salon. She always carries a tablet computer to keep track of every appointment. She is exceptionally organised and can get irritated when things are not done in the way she is used to. * Timmy (voiced by Kevin Duda) – A 11-year-old friend of Sunny who is awkward but confident. He hosts events such as contests and talent shows in Friendly Falls. His hair is very similar to Sunny's, but shorter and without highlights. * Cindy (voiced by Melissa van der Schyff) – The 10-year-old town baker, who wears glasses and usually has bad luck. Her hair is always messy and unmanageable. As a running gag, every food she bakes will somehow end up destroyed. Others *Ralph – Cindy's pet kitten who enjoys the food Cindy bakes. Despite being a cat, Ralph is friendly towards Doodle. *Posey – Scratch's puppy who appears in "Puppy Love". She is found by Doodle when she goes missing who calls her "Fluffy" and convinces Sunny, Blair, and Rox to help him protect Posey from Scratch unaware that she is Scratch's dog. Doodle becomes friends with Fluffy and at first wants to keep her, but Sunny convinces him they should try and find out who she belongs to while dodging Scratch under the mistaken impression that Scratch is searching for the puppy to take it to the pound. Eventually, they discover Fluffy is actually Scratch's dog Posey, who Scratch reveals he got to help him track down other dogs. Sunny decides to style Posey's hair like Scratch's and take their picture to put up in the salon so everyone will known Posey is Scratch's dog. *Hannah – A dancer who is friends with Sunny and is one of her customers. She first appears in the first episode, where she invites Sunny and her friends to her ballet recital after getting her hair done. *Peter – A florist who is friends with Sunny, Blair, Rox, and Doodle. *Johnny-Ray – A cowboy hat wearing rancher who is friends with Sunny, Blair, and Rox. *Suzette – Johnny-Ray's pony who is first introduced in "Sunny's Birthday Wish List". In "Top Dog", he enters Suzette in the Perfect Pet Show Contest, though Suzette has trouble listening to Johnny-Ray and eventually Johnny-Ray decides to quit. *Junior – The younger brother of Rox who appears in "Junior's Teddy Bear". While spending a day at the salon with his sister, he loses his favorite Teddy Bear, leading Rox, Sunny, and Blair to help him search all over town for it, unaware that it had fallen into on of the boxes containing salon supplies where it is found by Doodle who mistakenly believes that Sunny had secretly ordered it for him as a gift. After failing to find Junior's Teddy Bear, Sunny creates a new teddy bear for Junior which he names RoarFang. After returning to the salon they discover Doodle had found Junior's Teddy Bear, though Junior allows Doodle to keep it. *Mandy – A pop music star who Blair idolizes. In "Style Swap", while hiding from her fans she meets Blair, Rox, Sunny, and Doodle. Wishing she could be normal for a day, she and Blair who Sunny had made up to look like Mandy, decide to switch places for the day. Sunny makes Mandy up to look like Blair with Doodle acting as her security and bodyguard while she's pretending to be Mandy. However both learn to cherish the lives they lead. Mandy thanks Blair, Rox, Doodle, and Sunny by letting them appear with her on stage. *Princess Anabella – A young princess who visits Sunny's salon in "Sunny and the Princesses" while on a royal visit with her other sister Dominica. Anabella is interested in trying new things and dislikes her adherence to proper etiquette and traditions. She decides to spend time with Sunny, Rox, and Blair who give her a tour around town, leaving a note for her sister. With help from Sunny, Rox, and Blair Anabella manages to convince Dominica that it is okay to try new things. In "Sunny's Birthday Wish List", she and Dominica help Sunny be a princess as part of her birthday wish list. *Princess Dominica – Anabella's older sister who follows a book on perfect princess etiquette and traditions. She forces Anabelle to follow the book like she does and discourages Anabella from trying new things. While being shown around town by Timmy who Dominica tends to call by the wrong name she and Anabella visit Sunny's salon. She forces Anabella to get the same hairstyle as specified in the book instead of the style suggested by Sunny. While Dominica tends to follow the book's rules on princess etiquette, when Anabella leaves to spend the day with Sunny, Blair, and Rox she forces Timmy to let her drive so she can find Anabella which shows she is willing to shirk etiquette at times. Eventually, with Sunny's help Anabella manages to convince her sister it is okay to try new things. Dominica also reveals that she always disliked the heavy crowns they wear but never said anything to Anabella as she was following the book. In "Sunny's Birthday Wish List", she and Anabella help Sunny be a princess as part of her birthday wish list. Antagonists * Scratch (voiced by Josh Ruben) – The 12-year-old strong-willed neighborhood dogcatcher who is known for chasing dogs whenever they get loose or cause trouble. Unlike KC and Lacey, Scratch simply takes his job as dogcatcher seriously and has a by the book attitude, as shown by him having Sunny and Doodle prove that Sunny was Doodle's owner despite knowing both of them for years and having chased Doodle in the past. In "Puppy Love", Doodle finds a puppy which Scratch was looking for, causing Doodle, Sunny, Blair, and Rox to hide it from Scratch believing he would take it to the pound. However they discover that puppy is actually Scratch's new dog, Posey who Scratch got to help him in his role as dogcatcher. Sunny decides to style Posey's hair like Scratch's and take their picture to put up in the salon so everyone will know Posey is Scratch's dog to prevent any further misunderstandings. * Lacey (voiced by Sarah Stiles) – A 12-year-old topiary tree artist and pageant queen who always cheats and lies in attempts to win Timmy's contests, often causing her to come into conflict with Sunny, Doodle, Rox, and Blair. Her name is a reference to Kittie Lacey, the main character of The Fairytale Hairdresser. * KC (also voiced by Melissa van der Schyff) – Lacey's talking poodle who reluctantly assists her in her schemes. Category:Shows Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:2010s Nickelodeon shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Articles that need a picture